A Toshokan Sensō Christmas
by Anxnymous
Summary: The teenage team travel to Kasahara's hometown, Ibaraki, to celebrate the Christmas holiday. Surprise, presents, and surprising presents are brought to each individual in the form of a "Merry Christmas".
1. Chapter 1: Christmas in Ibaraki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Library Wars, but really wish I did. T_T Just let me cry in a corner for a bit and regret that I hadn't thought of the idea...**

**Author's Note:**** Okay, I've done crying! This is my second fan-fiction, but I still am a little green on this field. You can help me out by reviewing this fic, and my first fan-fiction: If I Saw Her Again. I've done this just for Christmas, so enjoy! Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**P.S: This story is kinda like a bonus story for my first fan-fiction If I Saw Her Again. But it doesn't really connect to the main story, so it doesn't matter if you've read it or not.**

* * *

**Dojo's POV**

"Hey, Dojo! Over here!"

I turned towards the sound of the familiar voice, searching for the short-cut blonde hair that belonged to a certain block-head. I spotted the feature amidst the chattering crowd that had come to enjoy the Ibaraki Christmas Fair these holidays.

Pushing my way past puffy jackets and fluffy scarves, I saw a small group of four huddled together in a line. The tall, blonde girl in the middle waved excitedly at me, jumping on the balls of her feet.

I put my hand up in greeting, hoping to calm down Kasahara and avoid the stares of the other people in the square.

"For a sixteen year-old girl, you sure act like an over-excited thirteen year old," I remarked critically, as I reached her. "Please stop Kasahara," I said, glancing around at the stares, "you're attracting attention."

Kasahara blinked at me, as if I was the one who was oblivious. "That's the point, Dojo; I'm _supposed_ to attract your attention." She glanced at Komaki to back her up, who just smiled. I rolled my eyes, amazed at how unaware Kasahara could be of her surroundings.

"You're attracting a lot of attention that isn't from me, block-head," I muttered, slapping her on the head.

"Glad you could make it, Dojo," Shibasaki chimed in, inching dangerously close to me.

"I hope it's worth the trip," I answered, pretending not to notice the movement, but edged slowly away.

"Of course it is, Dojo!" said a voice near my ear, tickling the skin on my neck. I jumped and opened my mouth to berate Kasahara. Instead, I got a mouthful of hot taiyaki. "You're welcome~!" she trilled, running away before I could grab her.

Gingerly taking the steaming fish-shaped cake out of my mouth, I felt my eyes watering as my whole mouth stung from the heat. Scowling, I took a bite of the taiyaki; biting through the soft pastry and sweet paste.

_Wow, this is actually really good!_ I thought, finishing the rest quickly. I saw the others enjoying the delicious cake too, with a beaming Kasahara watching their enjoyment. Even Tezuka's usually serious features displayed amazement at the taiyaki.

Kasahara turned towards me with a questioning look on her face. I smiled slightly, nodding my approval. She, in turn, grinned, offering the steaming bag to me. I took another taiyaki out and started to enjoy that too, careful to make it last. Passing the bag around, everyone gratefully took seconds.

I had finished the taiyaki and was wiping the red bean paste of my fingers, when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey, you here, you look like a good shot! Want to try some rifle-shooting at my stall?" said a gruff voice behind me. I turned to see a man in his fifties, grinning with a toothpick in his mouth. He had a white T-shirt stained with drink and who-knows-what with a denim jacket to cover up the worst of it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kasahara with widened eyes and shaking her head vigorously. The old man ignored her and continued to look intently at me.

"Er, no thanks, sir. Maybe later, when I've warmed up a bit," I answered, with a nervous cough and rubbing of hands to emphasize my point. The man frowned, and then shook his head.

He leaned closer to whisper in my ear. "I don't see any presents on you for your friends." I froze, the movement of my hands stopped. "But," he continued, "You can win some at rifle-shooting! Are you in?"

I glared at him, annoyed that he brought it up. I hadn't been able to bring things for everyone, because it would've been a huge hassle. I hoped that I could buy some more things yesterday in Ibaraki, but Genda assured me I would have enough time today and of course, I didn't.

"Anyone up for some rifle-shooting?" I hoarsely offered to the others, who were watching the conversation between the man and me. Tezuka brightened a little at the suggestion, and followed the stall-owner, who was already leading the way.

"Lead on," I muttered, following the chuckling stall-owner to his booth.

* * *

**Author's ~After~ Note:**** Yay! Just in time for Christmas~ For this Christmas themed fan-fiction, I want to exploit a cute/childish side of the boys (not Komaki, that'd be weird). Especially Tezuka, he's so cute when he's innocent or shocked! Dojo would be more a rough & gruff-type of shy than childish. I have to say this first chapter isn't the best, but I think the second on is better. I hoped you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Translation Notes: Taiyaki - fish shaped cake that's eaten with filling inside e.g. red bean paste, custard etc.**

**P.S: Check out my profile and first fan-fiction If I Saw Her Again. I appreciate criticism for my fics, cuz that helps me improve. Look forward to your reviews!**

**Sneaky Peek at the Next Chapter: The team trade presents in the spirit of Christmas; even Kasahara's prince joins in the fun, although more by accident than anything! It seems that Dojo's presents for Kasahara have more of a meaning behind them then you would think...**

* * *

**Sneak Peek:**

_"Did you get this for me because of last time?" she asked looking up._

_"I guess I wanted to prove a point."_

_"What point?"_

_"That he's wrong," I said calmly, holding Kasahara's bewildered stare._

* * *

**Keep reading to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tree and the Dolphin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Library Wars, but really wish I did. T_T Ack! Falling into depression!**

**Author's Note: Second chapter! This one's better than the first one in my opinion, but nevertheless I hoped you enjoyed the first one. I thank ****you**** for reading on, because that somewhat gives me support. If you have any comment and hopefully, compliments, _review_ this chapter and feel free to PM anytime! Now sit back and enjoy the second chapter of my Christmas Special!**

* * *

**Dojo's POV**

The sound of air bullets being shot rang through the chatter of the crowd. Each of them hit the bull's eye, or near it. Tezuka lowered the air rifle to study his shots; he frowned at the ones that weren't perfect. I whistled in admiration.

"Hey, you're pretty good at this, Tezuka," I said, looking at the holes in the target again. He shrugged the compliment off, leaving a bewildered Hiro to gawk at the shots.

"I've never seen anyone shoot that well before in my stall," cried Hiro in amazement, over the murmurings and applause of the gathering crowd.

"Yeah, he's pretty good, eh?" I agreed, nodding. The shop-keeper looked at me incredulously, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Are you kidding? You can't say much!" he exclaimed, pointing at my riddled target. "You're pretty much perfect too!"

"I warned you," said a voice behind me. I turned to see Iku shaking her head in disappointment. "You pretty much ignored me though. Those two pick things up super-quick, for example, things like rifle-shooting," she pointed out, with an I-told-you-so tone.

Hiro folded his arms in resignation. "I guess I should have listened. Really, I was hoping they were as bad as you."

Iku blushed and opened her mouth to protest. The old man cut her off and extended his arm towards shelves and racks that held things from stuffed toys to water guns. Underneath the prizes were tags on how many rounds you needed to win in order to gain the prize; the more appealing it was, the more rounds you needed to win. I was in the soft toys section, since I had only won one round.

I browsed around the numerous items; teddy bears in mid-hug, helium balloons that displayed explosive slogans and numerous other things that were probably made by mass production. I was about to walk away with just the achievement that I did fairly well, when a small item caught my eye. I walked over to it, and in a flash, old man Hiro was next to me.

"How many rounds is this?" I asked, pointing at the item of interest.

Hiro clucked his tongue. "That's a lot of rounds; five in fact. If you just mess up one round, you have to pay me and start again, you know," he remarked, looking at me. "Plus, this is a rather small and… girly item," he finished. "I didn't know you were that type of person," he added in a whisper.

"I heard that!" I shouted indignantly. "It's not for me. I tried to find this for a present but it kept getting sold out. Come one, round two!"

Finally, the time came when I had completed five winning rounds, my fifth a total bull's eye except for one. This feat resulted in cheers and claps from the crowd, and a few whistles mingled in. The loudest came from a group of girls, who shouted praises in their high-pitched voices. I turned to make a face, in time to see Kasahara giving the thumbs-up with a wide grin and Shibasaki cheering while putting her hand in the faces' of flirting boys. Tezuka had decided rifle-shooting wasn't as excitable as it sounded, since he had gained perfect on his second round, had joined the crowd to watch. He was eating another taiyaki, nibbling on the edges, which seemed awfully childish for Tezuka.

I walked over to the rack again and took the white box that Hiro had prepared. I opened the flap and checked inside, in case he tried to cheat me; it was there.

"Thanks," I said, waving goodbye, but Hiro was busy handing out rifles for the crowd who wanted try to copy the achievement and impress their Christmas heart-throbs.

"They said they'd wait at the Christmas display in the square," Tezuka said, as I joined him to eat more taiyaki. Shrugging, I jogged towards the square, the small box clutched in my hand. Tezuka followed me until I saw a ten metre silver tree that stood in the middle of reindeers made of neon wires and empty presents. The Christmas tree wasn't an actual tree; the adorned metal made a spiralling cone shape that lit in silver and white flashes, which reflected on the gold glitter and baubles. The presents, which were actually boxes of Styrofoam wrapped in fabric, had tags that displayed various sponsors. A small mechanical waving Santa sat in a sleigh which ran around the wires of the tree, like a train on rails, before it rotated around to make the trip down.

The air had a sting to it, turning my breath into dissipating, white fog and my nose a light red. Familiar cheers came from a certain corner from around the tree, and as I ran towards the noise, I saw Komaki testing what seemed like a Polaroid camera on a posing Shibasaki. He began to shake the piece of plastic when Tezuka and I arrived. Slowly, colours began to spread and emerge from the shiny plastic square, making the shapes of Shibasaki and the displays. Amazed 'ooh's and 'ahh's were whispered as the photo was passed around.

Komaki smiled when he noticed we had arrived, putting his hand up in greeting. Then he ran off, patting the shoulder of a woman in a puffer jacket. Gesturing to towards us and the camera, the woman smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Komaki ran back and pulled me abruptly towards an already gathering Kasahara and Shibasaki. It seemed in Komaki's other hand was a bewildered Tezuka, also being dragged along.

As he put his hand around my shoulder, he exclaimed, "Smile!" before the woman pushed her finger down on the button. Seconds later, an identical piece of plastic rolled out of the slit, grabbed by Shibasaki before it floated to the ground. Komaki thanked the woman and waved goodbye, camera in hand before returning to the group.

"Ha-ha, Dojo, you look so surprised here! You too Tezuka!" teased Kasahara, which resulted in a high-five with Komaki. I tried to scowl, but ended up with a small laugh instead. I heard a _click_ somewhere, but I didn't pay attention to it.

"Whatever," I replied to Kasahara, lightly punching her on the arm. Turning to Komaki, I asked questioningly, "Where'd you get the camera Komaki? It looks quite new."

He gestured to Kasahara, "It was a Christmas present from her. She said I had a knack of 'capturing the moment'." He chuckled at the phrase, sliding something into his pocket.

A chorus of 'Merry Christmas!" and "Thank you!" met my ears as everyone exchanged presents. Kasahara had given a gift card from a stylish beauty centre to Shibasaki, which resulted in a squeal. She then gave Tezuka a bag of something, and whispered, "I got some Ibaraki Konpeitō for you and your sweet tooth." His face slightly brightened. Tezuka nodded his thanks and started to melt one in his mouth before hiding it in his pocket. She then turned to me and handed a wooden box to me. I gingerly picked it up and opened the curved lid. The notes tinkled a melody that varied in volume and speed, piecing together a beautiful and relaxing tune. I turned to the silver sticker at the back and read out the words.

"River Flows in you-by Yiruma,"I said, looking at Kasahara.

"You like it? Or is it too girly?" asked the fidgeting blonde, wringing her hands and pulling at her jacket sleeves.

I shook my head. "I thought you give me heeled shoes as some type of cruel joke. But I guess this is alright."

"Maybe I should've, since you're not giving me a straight answer!"

"Blockhead! It's a good gift! Thank you!"

"Why does that sound like you're scolding me?"

"Whatever! Merry Christmas, idiot!"

"Ow! Hey!"

We continued to argue and bicker, and I heard that _click_ again. When I was about to turn to the noise, another sound attracted my attention; a rolling of some sort. It stopped as Kasahara picked up a wrapped-up dome shape. I widened my eyes in alarm as I noticed what it was.

"Hey, wait, wait, wait!" I shouted in distress, trying to reach the present before Kasahara read the label.

On cue, Kasahara fumble with the tag and string attached.

"'To Kasahara Iku- from Your Prince'?" she said quizzically, before widening her eyes. She looked at me in shock. "This came from you backpack so… you… you…"

"Er- I can explain?" I replied, not so sure I could without saying the truth.

"You… know him?" she finished her eyes hopeful and her face lighting up. _Geez, how can I say no to that?_ I thought, looking away.

"Um, yeah, I guess you could say I know him," I muttered, scratching the back of my neck. "That's for you," I said, gesturing at the dome. "He got it for you. Open it."

With slight reverence and excitement, she peeled of the tape slowly. "Just rip it, will you?!" I cried, slightly annoyed and embarrassed that I'm what Kasahara called a 'prince', and that I'm giving her the present under that title.

Kasahara ignored me, and continued peeling the wrapping off, until it revealed glass. Unable to contain her excitement, Kasahara quickly shed the paper, wincing when it ripped a little. If it was possible, Kasahara's eyes enlarged even more when she saw the item.

"It's a snow globe," she gasped, carefully holding it.

"Do you like it?" I asked eagerly, covering it later with an awkward cough. Kasahara vigorously nodded and grinned.

"It's even got a willow tree in it!" she exclaimed, shaking it. Artificial snow flew around, and then floated back down, settling on the white, glittery ground of the snow globe, or the waving branches of the tree. She breathed a 'wow' before wrapping it back up in the paper. The blonde girl then opened the piece of card that came with it. '"Dear Iku, Merry Christmas to you," she read, "'I hope you like the present because it reminds me of when I first met you in school. – Prince '"

"He's so nice!" she exclaimed, looking at me. To me that translated to "You're so nice!" so I turned away bashfully.

"I don't see why you worship a guy you met just once, Kasahara. He could be a -a," I struggled to find the word, "a demon chibi boy." _Whoops, too accurate,_ I thought.

Kasahara just blinked at me and remarked, "That sounds awfully like you." I think I gagged at that moment. But then she continued. "But if he's anything like you, I don't think I'd mind."

"R-really?" I stuttered, reddening a little.

"Y-yeah," she replied, her cheeks also turning a little pink too. To avoid the upcoming awkwardness, I thrust the small white box I won at rifle-shooting.

"Here!" I said a little too loudly, "I won it at the rifle-shooting stall, but it's too girly for me, so you can have it. But if you really don't like it, then just throw it away!"

Two hands clasped my shoulders; an all too familiar feeling. A gruff voice barely hid a grin as **he** explained to Kasahara.

"What he really means, is that he searched several stores but they kept getting sold out. He was then going to search the stores in Ibaraki when this guy called Genda didn't arrive on time, so then he couldn't look through the Ibaraki stores. He saw it at my stall, and then won five rounds to win the prize just for you. Merry Christmas, Iku!" Hiro told Iku, his firm hands holding me in place so I couldn't run from embarrassment.

"How do you know that?!" I exclaimed. Hiro gestured at Komaki, who stood and waved at me, Polaroid camera around his neck; hung with a strap. _I'll kill you later, Komaki…_ I thought murderously, glaring at him.

"D-Dojo! Thank you!" exclaimed Kasahara, stuttering a little. She opened the box, and took the keychain out by the hoop. Kasahara gasped as she saw what was in the glass cube that hung from the small golden chain. "It's-it's a Peach Dolphin!"

The pink dolphin bobbed in the glittery gel inside the clear glass cube, wearing a small Santa hat on its smooth head. Its eye had the impression of being squeezed shut; a sideways V. The glass had a light tinge of blue on it, slightly darker as it got nearer to the edges, with small lines separating some parts; giving the illusion of the glass cube frosting over. In one corner, it read 'Limited Christmas Edition' and on another face, it said, "For you" in fancy cursive.

"I didn't custom-make the words, okay?" I told Kasahara, who was still holding the keychain.

"Did you get this for me because of last time?" she asked looking up.

"I guess I wanted to prove a point."

"What point?"

"That he's wrong," I said calmly, holding Kasahara's bewildered stare.

The last time she was referring to was when I found her crying in one of the school hallways. I asked her what was wrong and she told me that she used to have a small keychain with a peach dolphin hanging from her bag. A boy she had a crush on for her whole Middle School teased her and said it was too cute and small for someone as tall and boyish as her. She assured me that she didn't have a crush on the boy anymore; she grew out of it when High School started.

_"That's stupid," I remarked._

_"Yeah, I know. I don't know why I'm crying," Kasahara replied._

_"No, I meant why wouldn't it suit you?" I asked, ruffling her hair._

She just stared at me, and commented, "I'm tall and boyish; do you want me to spell it out for you?"

_"I doubt you could spell it," I smirked. She started to argue, but then I continued, "But even if you could, I don't think it would matter." I gave one last pat on the head, and then stood up and left._

Now, it seemed she was deciding whether to keep it or not. It seems Hiro had slipped away after his embarrassing yet explanatory interruption, not wanting to intrude. _Could really use you to break the ice now, Hiro, _I thought fervently.

My hopes were interrupted by a huge impact that came crashing onto me. A flurry of blonde and tears smashed into me, ending with a thud on the concrete floor as I fell. I let out a groan, which made Kasahara perked up.

"Omygosh, are you okay? I'm sorry," she exclaimed, releasing me from a tight hug. I tried cleared the stars bouncing in my head due to the impact. "Thanks," she said again, bowing her head. "I needed that." On a second thought, Kasahara added, "It's a really cute present."

I ruffled her hair, and replied with a smirk. "Cute, like you said I was when you gave me the chamomile tea?"

Kasahara's faded blush returned and she slapped my chest. "Can you not bring that up? It was a mistake saying that, okay?!"

"I was fine with it," I whispered quietly, unsure whether Kasahara heard or not. Before I could see any resulting blush as evidence, I stood up abruptly. Kasahara squealed in surprise, landing on the floor with a loud _thud_. I offered a hand to her, smirking as she scowled and clasped my fingers. Pulling her up, a sudden jerk pulled me down, causing me to lose my balance. Luckily, the landing was soft, as I had instinctively put my hands forward to roll onto my side.

"What was that?" I asked, massaging the small scrapes on my hand. Kasahara was sitting up, rubbing her head.

"I slipped," she murmured painfully, with a little embarrassment. I scowled, but stopped, when Kasahara was staring behind me.

"What now?" I asked, turning around. Then I saw it.

"Snow," she finished.

It was true.

Small flakes of ice drifted down, some caught in rogue wind to spiral and spin in flurries of white. As they settled on bare skin, it melted, giving the illusion of it sinking into my skin and spreading roots of ice. Kasahara tried to catch some on her tongue; and action that was childish and so Kasahara. When she caught me staring in amusement, she closed her mouth and said, "What? I want to try!" I heard Komaki chuckling too, with Tezuka staring into the sky, as if contemplating some deep theory. Shibasaki laughed, folding her arms to protect herself from the cold, and just watched the snowflakes drifting down.

Suddenly, a huge jerk on my arm pulled me away from under the eaves, as Kasahara hurriedly led me away from the overhanging.

"Hey!" I cried in surprise.

"I-I think I saw something there!" she stuttered, leading me further away from the shelter of the eaves and, without me knowing, the cause of Kasahara's hurried departure and stuttering; a wreath of mistletoe.

_Click!_

* * *

**Author's ~After~ Note:**** That's the second chapter done! I hoped you enjoyed it and leave behind you thoughts in the form of a magical 'review'. Yes, these strange 'reviews' are rare and yet delight the author when she spots one. In other words, review the story. I hoped you enjoyed the Christmas Special and I might do a small third chapter to explain a few things. Read the Sneak Peek section to find out.**

**P.S To all previous readers: I added a 'Sneak Peek' section to every chapter in ****If I Saw Her Again. Tell me how it is and if I did the summaries well!  
**

******Translation Notes: Konpeitō- candy made of sugar introduced by the Portugese to the Japanese. Comes in varying colours.  
**

******Sneak Peek at the Next Chapter: See how Tezuka and Shibasaki end up under the eaves to spend their Christmas. Several surprises come with the wonderful snow; some surprises not as wonderful as the floating flakes...**

* * *

**Sneak Peek:**

Wiping a tear from her eye, she straightened again. "Anyways, I have a Christmas present for you," she mentioned, reaching into her bag. "Close your eyes, for the surprise!" she chimed, enunciating the rhyming words.

_Reluctantly, closed my eyes, scared she would pull a prank on me; but curious of what she bought. I heard two clicks; the first sounding more metallic than the second. I opened my eyes to see a mirror; along with a shocking reflection._

* * *

**Read more to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Small Bag of Konpeito

**Disclaimer: I do not own Library Wars, but really wish I did. T_T Just let me cry in a corner for a bit and regret that I hadn't thought of the idea...  
**

**Author's Note:** **This chapter is Tezuka's and Shibasaki's Merry Christmas! It's not too long :) Read and Review guys!**

* * *

**Tezuka's POV**

A small crunch sounded as I bit down on one of the small crystals of Konpeitō. Sugary sweetness was tasted as the crystals dissolved. Kasahara had given me a bag full of the sweet stars for Christmas; only she knew I had a sweet tooth. I planned to keep it that way, as what would people think of an ace student eating sweet treats? It would be ridiculous.

I was about to bite down on another when Shibasaki zipped to my side. Startled, I shoved my hand back into my pocket, dropping the sweet into the paper bag. An almost inaudible rustling was made by the crinkled package, resulting in a wince from me.

Of course, Shibasaki didn't hear the rustle, and my wince seemed like an unexplained spasm.

"You okay?" she asked; a small laugh in her question.

"Yeah," I answered, unsure whether to leave my hand in my pocket or not. "Just cold," I lied, giving a fake shiver. "With the snow, and all," gesturing to the sky with a gloved hand.

"A white Christmas," Shibasaki remarked, glancing at the heavily falling snow. "How cliché is that?"

Surprised, I looked at her. "I thought girls were into that stuff," I said. She just shrugged, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Maybe," she whispered, before shaking her head. "All I know is that it messes up my perfectly brushed hair!" she exclaimed louder, rushing for the shelter under the eaves, dragging me with her by the scarf.

Shibasaki perked up when she was out of the floating snow; as if she just noticed I was there. I was lying on the ground after I slipped on some sheeted snow while I half-walked and was half-dragged. "How'd you get down there?" she questioned, cocking her head, my scarf still in her hand.

"You have surprising strength," was all I answered, gritting my teeth in annoyance. I got up quickly, brushing off excess snow and ice from my trench coat and hair.

"You dropped something," Shibasaki remarked, bending down to pick up the paper bag. A few of the sugary stars had spilled and left a track from where we were before. She widened her eyes in recognition, and looked at me. "Konpeitō? From you?"

I turned away, slightly embarrassed, a light blush settling on my cheeks. "I got it for Christmas from Kasahara." Hearing a crunch behind me, I saw Shibasaki tasting one piece of the confectionary. "Hey, wait!" I exclaimed, making a grab for the bag.

"Calm down, Hikaru," she grinned, throwing the bag at me. Catching it, I stared at her.

"Don't call me Hikaru," I said, with a straight face on, "It makes you sound old."

"What?!" she cried out loudly, putting her hands on her hips. Shibasaki tried to continue to scold me, but instead, threw her hands up in the air. "I can't keep a straight face anymore!"

She leaned closer, and brushed her finger on my nose. The touch tickled, and I gave involuntary sneeze.

"What was that for?" I said, before sneezing again.

"Ha-ha! That's cute; you're that type of person that sneezes twice! I wiped snow of your nose just now, for your information. It was hilarious to look at but I couldn't bear it anymore!" Shibasaki doubled over laughing, while I had an indignant look on my face.

Wiping a tear from her eye, she straightened again. "Anyways, I have a Christmas present for you," she mentioned, reaching into her bag. "Close your eyes, for the surprise!" she chimed, enunciating the rhyming words.

Reluctantly, closed my eyes, scared she would pull a prank on me; but curious of what she bought. I heard two _clicks_; the first sounding more metallic than the second. I opened my eyes to see a mirror; along with a shocking reflection.

"Surprise!" she shouted, loud enough for nearby people to turn. I instinctively raised my hands to cover my head and the dreadful thing she put on it.

"Don't you think it's cute? A clip-on ribbon for little Hikaru!" Shibasaki sang, choking on her laughter.

"What is this?!" I whispered violently, trying to pull off the embarrassing accessory. "Take it off! Now!"

"I'm sorry," Shibasaki murmured gravely, shaking her head. "Once the ribbon's on, it can't come off."

It felt like my whole world shattered when she said that; numerous scenes on how I'll look like at school raced through my head.

I found myself in the corner a second later, a cloud of depression over my head.

"Hey wait, I was kidding," Shibasaki said, unclipping the ribbon of my hair.

"Thanks," I muttered, ruffling my hair just in case.

A loud stomping interrupted my sulking as a stout boy tumbled towards us; mainly at Shibasaki. It was a fumble of boots and scarves as Shibasaki scrambled out of the flurry.

As she got up hastily, brushing off snow, Shibasaki hissed at the boy, "What are you doing here?"

"You remember me!" squeaked the boy, following Shibasaki as she edged away.

"Um, what?!" she exclaimed incredulously.

"Remember? You offered your hand to me to kiss at the rifle-shooting stall!"

"I was shoving my hand in your face to tell you to back off!"

The boy grabbed her hand, ignoring a struggling Shibasaki. "Aw, don't say that!" He said, tightening his grip on Shibasaki. Yanking her hand out of the boy's grip, I punched him in the face.

"She told you to back off," I remarked, my fist still clenched. I felt a pressure on my arm as Shibasaki hugged it.

"Anyways, he's my boyfriend! So you can't have me!" she chirped, squeezing my arm painfully, warning me to play along. I gave a slight wince not saying anything, still looking at the boy. A look of horror and anguish spread across the boy's face; I almost felt sorry for him.

"It ain't true! Tell me it ain't true!" he cried unhappily, as he zipped away, hand to his swollen face. As the fast-fading figure ran away from us, Shibasaki let go of my arm. I turned to look at her, and to my surprise, I saw Shibasaki shaking a little.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She looked up with a smile on her face.

"Of course!" she laughed, "Nothing I don't have to deal with time and time again. I kinda got used to it," she whispered quietly. "With my pretty face and all," she added with new vigour.

I continued to look at her when she turned away; Shibasaki was still shaking. She jumped as I wrapped my scarf around her neck. Glancing at me in disbelief, it was my turn to look away.

"You were shivering," I replied to her questioning glance. Peeking at her face, I saw Shibasaki smile a little, and then turned away quickly. After an awkward silence, a small sensation on my cheek tingled, and lifted. Whipping my head around to look at Shibasaki, I stared at her with shock.

"Mistletoe," she answered, pointing up. I heard a small mutter from Shibasaki as she left me dumb-founded under the eaves. "Actually, Komaki and I placed it for Dojo and Kasahara, but…" As if that cleared it up, Shibasaki started to trudged away into the snow; away from me and towards the inn we were staying at.

I pawed at the place she kissed, still staring at her fast retreating back.

Finally, when I snapped out of it, I ran after her, calling, "Mistletoe's on the mouth, not the cheek!"

* * *

**Author's ~After~ Note:**** Finished another chapter! Sorry I didn't explain the clicks ;) Maybe next time. For the past week, I had no motivation for the Tezuka and Shibasaki part! D: I finally got it. Just picture Tezuka's surprised face with a little bow on top; I find that hilarious. And then him in the corner with a cloud of gloom over his head. I imagined these parts in manga format, as pictures, so it might sound strange in words. :( Hope you liked it! Remember to REVIEW!  
**


End file.
